Finding Jarod
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Finding Jarod

By: 24

She walked through the Centre's doors striding towards her office to begin her day of trying to find Jarod. She sat behind her desk and rummaged through her drawers. When she found what she was looking for she grabbed it and took the top off drinking the pink liquid inside it. After she was done she put it back in her drawer and shut it. Looking at a picture of her mother and of her as a baby she suddenly heard a voice.

_He's in Atlanta. Go to him. He's in a church. Go now and go alone._

Her mother's voice was going through her head and it didn't take a genius to know who she was talking about. She quickly got out of the chair and gathered her things then walked out the door to her car.

She looked out the plane's window as they taxied to the terminal. She had taken the Centre's jet and wondered why her mother would tell her where Jarod was at. When she arrived in Atlanta, Georgia she got into one of the Centre's cars that was waiting for her. By instinct, or the inner sense she quickly made her way towards the church that her mother had pointed out to her.

She opened the door quietly to not spook anyone in the church, or warn Jarod that she was there. She looked around, but there was only one person there. He was dressed in black, kneeling and had his head over his hands. She brought her gun out by instinct and quickly advanced towards Jarod. She couldn't see his face and put the gun on his neck.

"Hello Jarod."

He tensed when he felt the cool metal on his skin.

"What are you doing here Miss Parker?" He still hasn't yet lifted his head.

She lowered her gun and then sat in the pew in front of him. She observed his bent head and then talked again. "Jarod, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jarod, look at me."

"Why?"

"Just look at me."

He lifted his head and she saw the tears running down his face. She quickly put her gun away and faced Jarod again.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you care Miss Parker? All you ever try to do is chase me to bring me back to a place where they stole me as a child and somewhere where I never want to go again."

"Because I do. What's the matter?" She asked with genuine worry on her face.

"My dad and Jeremy are dead. Emily wrote to me and told me. They died coming home from the store. I didn't get many details, but a truck hit them head on and they both died instantly."

"Who's Jeremy?"

"Gemini."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Jarod."

"It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"If the Centre hadn't of taken me because I'm a pretender then we would have stayed in one spot. I would have gotten to know my dad, mom and my brother and sister. Kyle died because Lyle was aiming for me. Emily got pushed out the window by Lyle because she's part of my family. Mr. White's trying to find my family because of who I am. Your mother died because she was trying to rescue me. Tommy died because of me. I'm so sorry Miss Parker. Tommy was my friend and I wanted you to be happy with him, so I sent him to you."

"Jarod, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I wasn't so special then I wouldn't have been stolen from my family. I would have known about ice cream, pez and all those other things that children know already. I would have known my brother and sister and grown up with them. Instead of knowing a year later that the little boy that I spilt acid on inside the Centre was my brother a year after my escape. I would have known the I had a younger sister named Emily. I would have known my parents instead of me meeting them for the first time. I was not only responsible for Kyle, your mom's and Tommy's death, but I was responsible for killing and hurting so many people with my sims and for that I can never be free of that. I will carry that guilt my whole life."

"That's not your fault either, Jarod. It's the Centre's fault. You had no what the Centre did to your work."

He didn't even notice that she had moved to sit besides him until he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Jarod, look at me." She carried on when he looked into her eyes. "It's not your fault. You had no idea what they were doing to your sims. You are not responsible for Kyle, my mother's or Tommy's death. It's Lyle's and the Centre's fault. Remember my mother was also trying to save me too."

She gathered him into her arms and he just started crying. "I haven't even gotten to know them and I feel like there's something missing. It wasn't like I was raised with them and I got to see them everyday. Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because he was your father. No matter if you were with him twenty years of a few months that is not going to change. It's still going to hurt."

"Can I ask you a question Jarod?"

"What about Jeremy?"

"He's my clone. In someway I feel I lost a piece of myself. I had hoped that he could have the childhood that was taken from me. He would have had the chance to be a boy like I should have been."

"I'm so sorry Jarod."

He wiped the tears away from his eyes and untangled himself from her arms. "I'm sorry Miss Parker that I cried on your suit."

"Don't worry about it Jarod. It will dry."

"Thank you for getting me through this."

"Your welcome."

"Do you plan on taking me back?"

"No. I'll give you a rest today and tomorrow, but after that."

"I know the chase begins." He looked at her and saw her smile. "How did you find me in the first place?"

"My inner sense."

"Oh."

"I have to go now Jarod. I need to get back. I'm sorry for the loss of your father and Jeremy."

"Thank you, Miss Parker."

He watched her walk away and then he to left the church and walked to his latest lair.

The End.


End file.
